The Legend of Korra : Lessons
by mythos43213
Summary: She may be the Avatar, but she's not perfect.
1. Chapter 1

A Legend of Korra Snapfic

Lessons

Part 1

By

Joshua Trujillo

It would be better if he yelled, ranted, gone off and gave her a piece of his mind. Well, more than the once in a while she was used to. Tenzin just sat there, doing paperwork, his back turned to Korra. She folded her arms across her chest and fumed.

"And how am I supposed to learn about Airbending," she growled. "If you won't teach it to me?"

"You're a fully realized Avatar, Korra," he said stiffly. "Like it or not, I'm have to teach you the basics before getting on to more advanced things. My father would, in all likelihood, be able to teach you far more than I."

"So you're not going to teach me _anything_?"

Tenzin sighed and slouched. After a minute, he turned to her. Korra had expected to see a defiant, growly Tenzin, frustrated by her reckless attitude. His grey eyes failed to meet hers. He almost seemed…defeated. Korra, taken aback by this, dropped her arms and folded them behind her.

"There's so much to learn, Korra," he said quietly. "Most benders have lifetimes to learn the ins and outs of their skill. You've come so far in the short time that I've known you and you've learned all four skills, to varying degrees. And then there's me. I've got Republic City to take care of, since the departure of Tarlok. I've got little Rohan. I've got the other children and the Air Temple…"

Tenzin reached up and rubbed his forehead as he blew out a sigh. Asami had been trying to get Korra to stretch her vocabulary lately. Haggard. Tenzin looked haggard.

"Daddy," a quiet voice said from behind Korra. "I could train Korra."

Korra stepped aside and the eldest daughter, Jinora, her nose ever in a book, floated into the room. She wasn't literally floating, but she'd always had that airbender aloofness that made her steps so light.

"Jinora," Tenzin began. "I'm sorry, my dear, but the training of the Avatar is truly what I am supposed to do. You are a wonderful airbender and I am proud of all of you, but-"

"Daddy," she snapped her book closed. "You're too busy with everything else. Mom can take care of Rohan, plus we have the nannies to look after Meelo and Ikki. And I've been looking after myself. Plus, I've been reading Granpa Aang's journals and though it's hard to read his writing sometimes, I may have worked through some ways that might benefit Korra."

She gave Korra a companionable smile.

"After all," she concluded. "She does need the basics and I do _have_ the basics down. Meelo and Ikki do as well, but I know I could teach them."

Tenzin thought for a moment before getting to his feet. He made his way to them and set a hand on his daughter's head.

"You may have something there, Jinora," Tenzin looked up to Korra. "Well, Korra? What would you have to say about Jinora giving you some lessons?"

Korra raised an eyebrow, dubious of the young girl.

"I dunno," she said. "I'm a pretty good airbender already."

"Let me ask you a question, then," Jinora smiled slyly. "Who's the better waterbender. You or Gran Gran?"

Korra began to blurt out herself, but stopped as Tenzin raised his own eyebrow. Katara taught her the basics of waterbending, taught her more than the basics, taught her how to waterbend for healing. She'd taught her so much, but Korra was very sure that she hadn't taught her _everything_. She chuckled and set a hand on Jinora's shoulder.

"If she can help me be a better airbender," Korra smiled. "I'm all for it!"

And that was that. Jinora shook her head as thoughts began to interrupt her meditations. That was not that. Korra was headstrong. She knew that. Her father was a great teacher, but he sometimes rubbed Korra the wrong way and got frustrated with her. She mustn't do that! She must find a way to keep Korra interested and focused. Jinora opened her eyes and looked to the books on the floor on her left. Aang's journals were written years after his defeat of Firelord Ozai, apparently just after her father was born. Something about the birth made Aang think about the future. Jinora didn't understand it, but she'd read similar things in the romance stories she wasn't supposed to read.

But…it was the books on her right that brought more ideas to her head. The green bound leather tome with the flying boar on the cover. And Uncle Sokka's diary beneath it. He had some very _interesting_ ideas on teaching…

Jinora stepped down the temple stairs to the training ground the next morning and stopped. Korra, who sat meditating opened an eye and turned back to her. She stood and bowed to the girl. Jinora, nonplussed, bowed in return.

"You know, Korra," Jinora began cautiously. "I…I don't think you _should_ wear an airbender outfit."

"I _am_ an airbender though."

"Yes, I know," Jinora shook her head. "But, you're not going to go out into town, to the arena and other places in airbender robes, are you?"

Korra thought for a moment as Jinora turned back to the grounds. She crossed the cobblestones and knelt. When she rose, Korra saw that she'd placed her book on the ground, open to somewhere near the middle. Jinora stepped around the book and faced Korra from the opposite side.

"Now," Jinora began mildly. "You wondered how much I could teach you? I want to show you. Here's my challenge. Without the Avatar state, use your airbending to turn either page of this book."

Korra blinked a couple times. She chuckled and looked around as Ikki and Meelo bounced down the stairs, coming to a halt on the bottom step. The two younger children sat there patiently.

"Well, Avatar Korra?" Jinora said boldly. "Can you beat my challenge? If you turn a page, I have nothing I can teach you. But if you can't, then you'll know I can."

Korra turned a half-smile on the small girl and chuckled.

"Okay," she began. "You don't need this challenge, but at least you'll know what I can do too."

Korra took up a stance and blew a huge gust of wind low to the ground. Jinora spread her hands simply and the pages on the book rustled imperceptibly. Jinora smirked. Ikki and Meelo giggled quietly.

"Feel free to move around, Avatar Korra."

Korra pursed her lips and fired off gust after gust of air, which Jinora…_blocked_…somehow. Korra worked her way around, but Jinora took care to keep the book between them, always countering the wind Korra produced. Slicing winds, winds that came from the sides, spiral winds. Korra danced back and forth and kept up the pressure, but Jinora, as focused as Korra had ever seen her, kept dancing the opposite. Minutes passed. Tens of minutes. Half an hour raced and still the pages barely moved. An hour, two hours? She lost track of time. Korra stopped and set her hands at her knees as she tried to catch her breath again as sweat poured from her. Jinora, breathing hard and sweating as well, smiled in triumph. Korra shook her head and began to try again. Faster this time and wider in range. Jinora wiped her brow and immediately countered. Again, time flew past and Korra found the frustration building up in her. No matter how close, how far, how fast, how slow, what angle…nothing helped! Against a girl less than half her size! Korra shouted and the children eep'd in terror as her eyes began to glow white.

A massive blast of ripping, tornadic wind blew across the cobblestones, sweeping them clean of everything. Meelo looked around for his eldest sister and saw that she'd landed in the bushes nearby. Korra settled away from the Avatar state and looked at her hands before rushing over to Jinora. She landed on her back in the bushes and just chuckled quietly as Korra appeared. Jinora reached up and plucked the book from her face. She looked at the pages and began to chuckle again.

"See?" she turned the book to Korra. "Still didn't turn the page!"

"You lose!" Meelo cackled from next to Korra.


	2. Chapter 2

A Legend of Korra Snapfic

Lessons

Part 2

By

Joshua Trujillo

"I can't shake her," Korra huffed as Asami rifled through the clothes. "It's like the little beast knows where I'm gonna be or something."

Korra, for her worries, couldn't as her eyes strayed south to Asami's firm bottom. The taller girl wore a simple flowered dress, instead of her regular tailored suit. She looked more like a girl today and, from where Korra was standing, that wasn't all a bad thing. For herself, she'd chosen a simple pair of tan slacks to go with a blue silk blouse. She hadn't worn the blouse in a year or so and it felt a little tight across her shoulders.

"It's not hard to guess your schedule, Korra," Asami stifled her chuckle.

"Okay Miss Smartie," Korra set her hands at her hips. "What am I doing tonight?"

Asami stopped and swiveled in place, her jade green eyes laughing.

"Assuming that you can pry Mako off of his motorcycle once he's done with work," she began as she tilted her head at the Avatar. "He'll take you to dinner, probably Lan Xiu's. He likes that place, though I think Lan's boy is a little heavy handed with the ninespice. Later, you'll retire back to the townhouse for a little alone time. I know that Bolin is staying the weekend with Chief Bei Fong, so you'll only have to worry about Pabu disturbing you."

Korra got a goofy look on her face as it darkened with a slight blush.

"…I like Lan Xiu's place," she said quietly. "He makes good dumplings."

Asami nodded as she turned back to the rack, "That he does. Would I be right about the rest?"

When no answer came back, Asami slyly smirked and looked over her left shoulder. Korra stood there, her arms folded across her chest and a petulant look on her face.

"Oh, shut up," she growled as her blush deepened.

Asami blew out a bright laugh and fluffed out her hair, noting how Korra watched her.

"Why are we here anyway?" Korra waved her hand around. "It's not like you don't have a tailor…"

Asami looked around. _The Secret Garden_ wasn't exactly tailored ware. She smirked again and held up was either a very emaciated rag or rather thin pair of pink panties. Korra took a step back.

"Come on, Korra," she said. "Mako would probably like these on you. Though, perhaps pink isn't your color. But you're always in blues, so we need to find you another color."

"Mako doesn't care about this stuff!"

Asami stepped up to Korra and quickly set her lips at Korra's ear.

"Yes, he does," Asami purred quietly in Korra's ear. "He definitely liked them on me. Pretty sure he'd like them on you. I know _I _would like them on you."

Before Korra could react, Asami giggled again and stepped further into the shop. Korra set a hand at her forehead and tried to calm the inner Avatars, who, with little exception, were cheering her on. Korra turned and started. Jinora sat outside the shop on the little bench, her nose in a book. She knew that the girl had tracked her to the shop and really didn't want any explanations to be made, since they would all get back to Tenzin and then where would _that_ go? She jumped as Asami grabbed her elbow.

"Oh!" she spotted Jinora. "Tenzin's oldest! She's your new Sifu, isn't she? To follow us here, she would have to be rather persistent."

"She's a pest," Korra noticed the bag in Asami's hand. "What'd you get?"

"Oh, that's for Mako to find out," she reached over and pecked Korra on her cheek. "And there's stuff for you too."

"Hey!"

But Asami had chuckled as she made her way out the door. Jinora looked up and the two greeted each other. Korra reached up and touched where Asami had kissed her. It tingled. She sighed and went out the door. Jinora turned as her pupil came out the door, looking rather guilty for being caught out. But the girl wasn't here to punish the wayward Avatar. She reached behind her. Korra bowed and started at the book that Jinora shoved at her. She took the book and looked at the name on the inside.

"Is this-?"

"Yup," Jinora smiled. "In order to get your mind right, which is a real essence in airbending, you must calm your mind. For me, it's reading. I know you're not big on reading, but at least General Iroh's pearls of wisdom should give you something on which to meditate."

"_The Blank Lotus by Iroh_," Asami read over her shoulder.

"Meditation isn't everything for an airbender," Jinora said. "Much as my father would have you believe otherwise. I think that every airbender, including the Avatars, learn to do it a little differently. I think that's true for every Bend. Meditating on what you read is only one small part of my plan."

"You have a plan?" Asami blinked.

"Took me a long time to think one up," Jinora said proudly. "But when I thought about it, it just came to me. For now, Avatar Korra, read."

Jinora reached to the bench, picked up her flying stick and, with little effort, shot off into the distance. Korra looked back to Asami, who shrugged. Neither of them could figure the girl out, or, exactly, how she found them in the middle of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

A Legend of Korra Snapfic

Lessons

Part 3

By

Joshua Trujillo

A knocking came at the door and Asami puffed out her cheeks. She wished, once again, that so many of the servants hadn't been Equalists. But, when it came right down to it, there were only a few rooms in the massive home that she actually used. So, answering her own door wasn't all that bad, especially after she'd posted that sign. Unfortunately, and fortunately perhaps, she'd just been coming down the stairs for dinner and a swim. Lately, Asami had taken to getting some dinner, taking it into the pool house and turning on the radio. There was something sensuous about eating fruit, or whatever she'd fixed, at poolside while listening to entertainment. She pulled the ties on her silk robe a bit tighter as she padded across the front hall and opened the door.

Asami started as Korra stood there, her hand raised to pound on the door again. She lowered it and mollified at the sight of the other. Korra wore a short, emerald green cheongsam that stopped at her knees and cut up the side almost to her well shaped butt. With the matching green sandals that had ribbon ties that traveled up her calves and her hair done up in a frenzied ponytail at the top of her head, Asami decided her choices for the Avatar's wardrobe were perfect.

"Is this a birthday present for me?" Asami purred as she stood aside. "Or did Mako stand you up? Again."

Korra spun on her, but blew out a breath as Asami's smirk broke into a husky chuckle. Korra's fire had banked and Asami realized that the girl wouldn't be far from tears. She closed the door, turned and folded her arms around Korra, but didn't hold it for long. She pulled Korra out and looked at her again.

"The outfit works for you."

Korra couldn't help a chuckle of her own.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Even Bolin said how good I looked."

"Bolin?" Asami said. "I thought he and the chief would be gone by now."

Korra shook her head, "It's the reason he stood me up. He didn't _really_ stand me up because the force got a tip that a group of Equalists were going to be meeting some place and a lot of them were called in to bust them up."

"And Mako," Asami twined her arm in Korra's as she drew her toward the back of the house. "Being the Chief's new poster boy and right hand man, _had_ to go. I suppose it's a little consolation that Bolin got stood up too, huh?"

Korra jerked and raised her hand to her mouth. She began to sputter and Asami realized it'd been a mistake to point that kind of thing out to the girl. She blew out a sigh and pulled Korra into a kiss. Like other things, Asami had meant it to break Korra of the habit of spiraling into a panic, but she had to admit that, as Korra's breathing slowed and she got into it, the taste of the Avatar was something wholly unique. Soft, yet firm, she had to pull herself away, even as she wanted more. She opened eyes she hadn't realized she'd closed as Korra sniffed.

"I should've brought Bolin with me," Korra said softly.

"Maybe," Asami purred. "But then, we couldn't have done that."

Both of them thought for a moment.

"Okay, maybe I _could_ have," Asami chuckled. "But then he wouldn't understand it and it might even get back to Tenzin."

"Yeah," Korra nodded as they both turned back to the pool house. "I really don't know how to ever explain this thing to him. Tenzin, I mean. I think Bo understands…"

"It's really not Tenzin's business," Asami shrugged as she opened the door. "And since you're here, I want you to join me for dinner and relax tonight. I have the radio on and the first pro-bending matches are on later."

She tried to pull Korra inside, but the other girl stood still. Asami turned.

"I…" Korra began shyly. "I don't wanna intrude. I mean, I guess I just wanted to blow off steam and I didn't-"

"Korra, I wouldn't invite you in if it were an intrusion," Asami sighed as she pulled Korra into the pool room. "Look, I don't know how I really feel about you and Mako. I mean, you both mean so much to me and I'm so very happy that you both want me in return, but I still don't know how I feel. But that doesn't really matter for tonight."

Korra sighed and stepped down to the marble floor of the pool room. Korra secretly loved this about Asami's house. Naturally, at the poles, you couldn't go swimming even in the warmest of months. Swimming in the bay might be an option, but really, it was kind of gross, what with the factories and ships and…yuck. Oh sure, she'd used the bay in an emergency, but swimming in it for fun? Nope. The music bounced around the chamber, lively and Korra found herself relaxing in the humid warmth. She watched as Asami danced her way to the radio. She appreciated the way her dark hair went almost to Asami's lithe waist and the fit fullness in her hips as they swayed and danced back and forth. Korra cleared her throat and looked away. Something on the other side of the room caught her attention now.

Asami adjusted the radio and smiled as the pregame show came on. She looked back and had to cover a laugh as Korra had made her way to the food. She padded back across the marble as Korra tore into a piece of chicken.

"I assume you didn't have anything to eat?"

Korra shook her head, "We never made it that far."

"Well, eat," Asami knelt on a pillow next to Korra and began to eat as well. "I like to do this, especially in the colder months."

"Swim while you eat?"

"Sure!" Asami shrugged and stood. "You know, I used to be so modest when the servants were here, but once the servants left-"

"Or got arrested."

"Or got arrested," Asami smirked. "That this has become my relaxation room. Do you mind…?"

Korra absently shook her head. The food was simple, fruit and vegetables, cheese and roasted chicken, along with good bread. Asami cleared her throat and Korra turned to her. Asami undid the knot at her waist and pulled the robe from her body. Asami couldn't help but smirk as she stood there, wearing nothing but that smile, the blush rising in both of them. Asami's breath came as quickly as Korra's at the sight. Asami leaned down and pecked Korra on the cheek.

"Now you see another reason we couldn't have invited Bolin."

Korra nodded vehemently as she watched Asami slide easily into the warm water. Asami blew out a breath and swam a little. She surfaced next to Korra a few minutes later, having allowed the girl to not choke on her food. Asami had already had some to eat, as she usually did when she cooked for herself, so she'd allowed herself the swim. She crossed her arms on the top edge of the pool.

"You know," she smirked. "The water _is_ fine. And so am I. Come on in."

"But I don't…"

A bit of silence poked itself in between them.

"Have a swimsuit?" Asami finished. Korra nodded. "And you realized how silly that sounded, didn't you? Listen, Jinora may be your Sifu when it comes to airbending, but I think you need lessons in just living! I mean, I _know_ you don't really know how to shop. I may not know everything, but I think I could give you…_other_ lessons…"

Asami's own blush began as she smiled coyly at Korra. The voices in Korra's head weren't helping either. Happiness had always been something that each of the Avatars had to cultivate for themselves, as they'd told her. She didn't know her own feelings for Mako and Asami. She thought she loved them both. Certainly they made her feel like they loved her in return. But…two of them? How could she contain so much happiness? There had to be a reckoning…but that was later. For now, maybe she would simply take advantage of being happy. But…to be under the loving glare of those jade green eyes. Korra chuckled as she stood.

"…okay," she said softly. "But…could you turn around?"

Asami laughed brightly, but turned at Korra's insistence. Asami closed her eyes as she moved toward the center of the pool. She adored the way the water felt as it coursed around her body. She'd always loved swimming. Honestly, that's why her father had it built in the first place. It was probably the one thing she would always thank him for. She heard Korra slip quietly into the water and waited. Asami could feel the currents and the eddies in the water slide around as Korra's arms wrapped around her waist. Asami leaned back into her as Korra bent her head to Asami's neck, her light kisses singing electric music through her. Korra turned her around and both of them became lost in the feelings. Softness of body and tastes both sweet and wild as they made their way, slowly, from pool to poolside…to bedroom…

Korra jerked awake, her heart racing. Amon's face still haunted her in her dreams, but they hadn't nearly been this bad. Amon had taken off his mask, and there was Mako. Korra shuddered and stopped as she realized she was in bed. It wasn't _her_ bed though. And she wasn't wearing anything. A blush began to rise as she looked down at the form next to her. Asami took a breath and pushed her sultry mass of dark hair back as she lay on her stomach. She wasn't wearing anything either.

"Good morning, Korra," Asami purred. "Hope you had as much fun as I did."

The blush rose further…


	4. Chapter 4

A Legend of Korra Snapfic

Lessons

Part 4

By

Joshua Trujillo

_You know_, a certain Avatar said to Korra. _It's really not all bad having two lovers._

Korra looked back at herself seated form. Her meditations frequently meant popping out of her body and she wasn't really sure how she felt about it. The much taller Avatar giggled quite girlishly, which, for someone nearly a foot taller than Korra, came as something of a shock. Korra turned back to Kyoshi and the taller woman covered her face coyly with her fan.

"Did you have these kinds of problems?"

_Yes_, Kyoshi smiled gently. _Not in this way, but problems. You see, my…proclivities…ran toward women. Since I was the Avatar, no one really mentioned this, but I knew there were people who hated me for it._

Korra turned and huffed in frustration as the sun bloomed. She could feel the heat of the sun on her face, even though her mind was _here _and her body was _there_. Kinda weird, but neat too.

_Korra, is that why you wanted to talk to me? I didn't stay with one person because I never found a person that would accept that, as the Avatar, I would have duties that might take me away from them. I loved all of them, though. In my own way. Times were different then, too. The Avatars were treated as emissaries and were famous, then we had what happened to Roku._

"And Aang's absence in the chain did…what?" Korra began. "Make people not see the Avatar as something wanted?"

_Needed_, Kyoshi continued. _A whole generation grew up having to depend on their own bending and their own laws and justice. The world grew independent. And, because of the Fire Nation, they had no hope. That's the greatest service the Avatar can give. Hope._

Korra opened her eyes as she heard someone land near the bushes behind her. She closed her eyes again and sniffed as the person sat gently next to her.

"Something still bothers you, Korra."

"Yes," she said. "I was talking with Avatar Kyoshi. She had similar problems in her time, but no real answers."

Tenzin studied his young charge. He could see the progress that she'd made in such a short time under his eldest child. Secretly, he couldn't be more proud of both of them and it proved to him that, at least in the near future, Jinora would be best to take over the temple. Of course, Tenzin had his own concerns about the future, but he decided that Korra might not be the person to talk to. Of course, he couldn't think of _anyone_ that might _be_ someone to talk to!

"We each have burdens on our souls, Korra," Tenzin joined his charge in meditating on the sun and closed his eyes. "I believe my father knew that his time was short and he tried to spend as much time with us children as he could. Mother sometimes chided him for being lax in his other duties, but she really understood."

"Did Aang ever…" Korra wondered how to broach the subject. "Did he ever have someone other than Katara that he loved?"

Tenzin cleared his throat.

"Not that I know of, Korra," Tenzin said cautiously.

"I know _you_ had that problem."

"We'll not go into whatever Pema might have told you," Tenzin sniffed. "After all, neither of you are in possession of all the facts in the matter."

Korra chuckled, but settled into silence again. After a moment, curiosity got the better of Tenzin.

"Is…" he began softly. "Is that a problem you have?"

Korra blew out a heavy sigh as she slouched forward.

"Oh, Korra," Tenzin began. "I'm sorry. I know how that stretches you back and forth. No wonder you have problems with your bending. Who is the other boy? That earthbender Bolin? Someone I haven't met yet?"

"Tenzin…" Korra snorted. "No. Bolin has his own-"

Korra stopped as she realized to whom she was talking and why he might have issues finding out about Bolin's entanglements. She choked back what she almost said and just shrugged.

"Bolin has a girlfriend," she finished. "As for the other person, no, you've met her."

She let that hang in the air.

"Well, who is it?" Tenzin went on. "It's not like I have-"

Korra snuck a look as the pause grew. Tenzin had grown a cute shade of pink in the morning sunlight, the mustache curling slightly at the edges as his eyes grew large.

"It's Asami Sato," Korra said softly.

Something in Tenzin went _plink_. He blinked a couple times and sat up straighter. He coughed and smoothed the front of his tunic.

"I can see where that would cause issue with your spirit, Korra."

Korra couldn't help herself and broke down laughing. Tenzin also couldn't help but let out a chuckle of his own. His uncle had always been a great proponent of humor, after all.

"I understand why you were talking to Kyoshi," Tenzin said as he got up. "I'm sorry I can't be of more assistance, Korra, but I really didn't have two loves. Lin and I…well…let's just say that Pema didn't have that much trouble."

Tenzin chuckled at himself, shook his head and turned back to the temple.

"If you really want my opinion," he said quietly. "Don't think about it. Just let whatever happens, happen. That's not to say you can't plan, but like Meelo is fond of saying, be the leaf in the wind."


	5. Chapter 5

A Legend of Korra Snapfic

Lessons

Part 5

By

Joshua Trujillo

Games. Jinora had a way of thinking up little games, and sometimes not so little games, that she would give Korra as a means of making her a better airbender. Most of the time, they wore Korra out. Jinora seemed to have the abundance of exuberance that youth provided her while Korra…well, she didn't feel old, but the energy of her Sifu seemed endless.

Korra panted as she lay flat on the stones, the little leaf resting on her forehead. They'd been at it again. More training, but at least this time, Korra seemed to be getting it.

"Sit up," Jinora said as she set something down beside Korra. "You did really well this time, Korra. You didn't let the leaf fall once."

Korra sat up and took the towel Jinora proffered her. The tray between them also held juice. Korra looked at the girl and smirked. She reached over and chilled the juice in both glasses. Really easy for someone like the Avatar to do and perhaps a frivolous use of her power, but if she were supposed to make life easier for everyone, then maybe not too frivolous. Jinora giggled, reached over and picked the little leaf off Korra's forehead.

"It's been a couple weeks, Jinora," Korra began. "Do you think I've come far enough to show Tenzin?"

Jinora took her time and sipped her juice. It was something Korra took to mean that she was thinking, a little invented thing that made her look older than she was. Korra wanted to find something like that, to control the conversation to her own advantage. Problem was, she didn't think she had enough patience.

"Father is pretty exacting," Jinora set her juice down. "With you, not so much, but I think you've come far enough to show him that you have the basics down. You need practice. I think everyone should practice. Except my brother. His…airbending…"

The girl turned slightly green and shuddered. Meelo had a…unique…view of what _kind_ of air to bend. And while Tenzin had been trying to break him of the habit, Meelo seemed to be on his own schedule. Jinora focused herself back to her older charge. There was still something…

"There's still something bothering you, isn't there?"

Korra thanked the spirits that she had set her juice down.

"There is," Korra nodded. "But Tenzin and I have already talked about it."

"Which means it's about Mako," Jinora sighed. "Is he treating you okay? I mean…oh, I dunno…"

Korra watched in fascination as the bookworm airbender got tongue-tied. Jinora flailed her hands around in circles, then puffed out a breath and set them in her lap.

"Is he being nice?" she asked seriously. "Keeping his hands to himself? That kind of thing?"

Korra took a sip of her own juice to cover her smirk.

"And what, exactly, do you think he might do?"

"Well…"

Jinora coughed as her own blush rose. Korra smirked again. Jinora and Ikki held crushes for Mako, just as Meelo had a crush for Asami. Korra felt herself agreeing with all of them. She loved them both and that bugged her. She had been brought up that, given normal circumstances, there was only enough love to go around between two people. Now, her family had never thought that it should strictly be girl and boy. You get caught out in a bad storm and a body is a body, honestly. But love will be love. And yet…there it was. She loved both Mako and Asami.

"Jinora, I think that, perhaps you should stick to my airbending," Korra said primly.

"But that's the thing, Korra," the girl answered. "Airbending is about balance and how you hold that balance in your mind and body. As far as I can read, it's the trickiest of bendings because you have to have that balance."

"But…Aang-"

"Grandpa had been an airbender all his life," Jinora shook her head. "And, he'd been raised in the Temple. Airbending and thinking in the way of an airbender would have been second nature to him. Same as dad. Same as me an' Ikki and Meelo, really."

Korra sat in silence. Both of them turned out to the bay and looked at the gleaming arena in the distance. Korra snuck a peek at the smaller girl. It was obvious her mind worked like mad under that placid exterior. Maybe Tenzin did things the same way, though he usually had the answers. Korra could still get him flustered now and again.

"Maybe…" Jinora frowned. "That wouldn't make sense as an airbender, but perhaps I've been looking at this the wrong way."

"Looking at what?"

Jinora shook her head.

"I need to talk to dad," Jinora said softly. "Please continue with the practices I've taught you and I hope I'm not right."

The girl stood, gathered the glasses and tray, turned and left. Korra frowned as the girl departed. Korra thought she had been doing so well, too. But maybe it was time to think about getting her own house in order.


End file.
